Ginny Weasley, You Been Prank'd!
by Drauchenfyre
Summary: The magical world really IS a small world  after all ...


Ginny Weasley, You Been Prank'd!

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by Drauchenfyre

A/N: Usually, I have no problem with Ginny Weasley (my Weasley-Bashing tastes run more towards Ron, Percy and Molly), but this idea sprang to mind while reading "Harry Potter & Future's Past" by Driftwood1965, and I just had to write it.

Harry Potter saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, and sighed. Ginny was completely unfamiliar with the concept of subtlety. Harry and Hermione would have to be blind to miss Ginny slipping something into Harry's pumpkin juice. With a glance toward his real girlfriend, he nodded, got a nod in return, and turned back toward his food, as a Vinewood-and-Dragon-Heartstring wand swished and Hermione incanted,

_"Accio Love Potion Vial!"_

The small bottle tore itself from Ginny's hand in front of the entire Gryffindor table as they ate lunch. Harry deftly caught the small bottle as Professor McGonagall came rushing towards them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, what is going on here?"

Hermione turned to her head of house and said, "Well, Professor, Harry and I just caught Ginevra here" -she smirked at the Weasley girl, knowing how much she hated her full first name- "trying to slip a love potion into Harry's pumpkin juice. Fortunately, she's about as subtle as her brother Ronald."

Professor McGonagall turned toward the red-faced Weasley girl and opened her mouth to rant, when she was interrupted by an unexpected sound:

Laughter.

Specifically, Harry Potter's laughter.

The whole Gryffindor table turned to see the Boy-Who-Giggled looking at the label on the small bottle in his hand. Looking up, he saw the stares, and looked down the table for two specific faces.

"OI! Fred! George! C'mere! You won't believe this 'til you see it!"

The Weasley twins, seventh years, stood and came down the table looking puzzled. When they arrived, Harry turned the bottle so the Twins could read the label. In less than a second, both twins were chuckling, then laughing, then holding on to each other to stay (relatively) upright.

At the continued glare from both McGonagall and Hermione, Harry calmed down enough to say, "This is a bottle of 'WonderWitch Never-Fail Knock-'em-Dead Love Potion'. What Ickle Gin-Gin doesn't seem to know is that, first of all, this is a gag gift that contains no love potion ingredients at all. If you read the ad in Witch Weekly closely enough, you'll even see the disclaimer. Secondly, Ginny doesn't seem to realize that WonderWitch is a wholly-owned subsidiary of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She owl-ordered fake love potion from her own brothers! They haven't been able to prank her since she was five, and now she goes and pranks herself with their products!"

To this day, no Gryffindor could tell you who let slip the first chuckle. But that chuckle started a ripple down the table, that quickly engulfed the whole of Gryffindor House. Hufflepuff fell next, followed by Ravenclaw, and even the Slytherins started laughing. The staff table wasn't immune either: Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Vector, Sinistra and Burbage, the professors still at lunch, were laughing too. Even Snape had an expression that indicated he was desperately trying not to laugh (because that would show humanity, and therefore emotion, and therefore weakness). Ginny looked around and saw the whole Great Hall was laughing at her, even her git brothers. Even Draco Malfoy- who always loved seeing a weasley taken down a few pegs- was nearly pissing himself laughing at her public exposure. Even McGonagall was struggling not to laugh.

Harry stood, looked at Ginny with a smirk on his face, and said, loud enough to be heard over the din, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, You Been Prank'd by Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"

With that pronouncement, Ginny saw her entire remaining time at Hogwarts would be filled with Love-Potion jokes, and that any further attempts to potion Harry Potter would meet with failure. Even if she succeeded, any Gryffindor would take him to Madam Pomfrey to be checked for love potions if he showed romantic interest in the littlest Weasley.

And then Harry Potter sealed the deal. He turned to Hermione next to him, pulled her into his arms, and dipped her into a passionate kiss. Nobody watching could fail to see the love between the two. The worst part was when Greg Goyle walked up to the Weasley Twins and said, "I had today in the pool, they just went public with their relationship, pay up!" Fred reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, checked it, and said, "He's right, George old boy. He had today in the pool. Pay the man." George, faking a grumpy look, reached into his robes and passed Malfoy's taller bookend a bulging sack of Galleons. Goyle grimaced (most assumed it was a smile) and went back to the Slytherin table holding his winnings high.

Ginny fled the hall in tears, all the way back to her dorm room, where she hid behind the curtains.

Professor McGonagall went to go after her errant Gryffindor, but Harry's hand on her arm stopped her. When she turned towards him, he said, "Leave it, Professor. No punishment you give her could possibly be worse than being exposed as a user of love potions, particularly when she was fooled into using a fake one by her own brothers!"

Minerva McGonagall looked at Harry Potter and a ghost of a smile flitted across her face. Yes, Ginny was going to have a rough enough time from now on, detentions would be redundant. She turned, and headed back to her unfinished meal.

END


End file.
